Viata Romaniei
by ElleNeagu
Summary: Viata Romaniei din anul 106 pana in ziua de azi...
1. Aici a inceput totul

Imperiul Roman se plimba prin taramul care tocmai l-a castigat. S-a luptat cu un adversar puternic renumit pentru victoriile sale. Sa luptat cu Dacia. Era un teritoriu destul de bogat. Foarte bun de adaugat la colectia sa. Totusi Dacia incerca sa apere ceva. Pentru acel ceva pana la urma si-a dat si viata... Oare ce este acest ceva? Argint? Aur ? DIAMANTE? putin probabil. Intr-un sfarsit Imperiul Roman avea sa gaseasca acel lucru pretios .

Imperiul Roman se uita prin jur si vede ca tocmai a iesit dintr-o padure tanara. Copacii nu aveau mai mult de 2-3 metrii. Langa padurice se afla un camp rosu. Era un camp cu bujori. Florile erau mari si frumoase. Imperiul Roman intra in campia sangerie si auzi ceva. era un planset de copil. Se uita timp de vreo 10 minute in jurul lui ca sa observe un coplias mic cu parul blond imbracat intr-o haina alba care la incheierea manecilor avea doua dungi. Una din dungi avea aceasi culoare ca bujorii, rosu sangeriu. A doua dunga era albastra ca cerul. Cele doua linii nu erau lipite erau despartite de niste cruciulite aurii.

Imperiul Roman se aproprie de micul copil.  
-De ce plangi?  
Copilul se uita tremurand la persoana din fata lui.  
-Bunicu... a zis ca vine din razboi teafar si nevatamat, dar a trecut razboiul si nu a mai venit...  
-Dar pe tine cum te cheama?  
-Bunicu a zis ca o sa ma cheme Romania.  
Imperiul Roman tresarii la auzul acestui nume. Numele era ca al capitalei sale numai ca se adauga un "nia" la sfarsit. El sta un pic si se gandeste. "Poate sa fie nepotul Daciei?" Se uita mai atent la copil. Avea multe din trasaturile sale. Si doar doua trei trasaturi apartineau Daciei. "Probabil este una din acele tari care se formeaza prin romanizare..." Se gandi imperiul Roman. " Asta inseamna ca oficial este nepotul meu si acum sunt bunicul lui"  
-Romania de acum am sa am eu grija de tine. Bine?  
-Bine...  
-Acum trebuie sa gasesc un loc unde sa stau cat raman aici.  
-Poti veni la casa mea. Nu e prea mare dar e frumoasa.  
-Pai ce ma asteptam sa mergem.

Cei doi merg timp de jumate de ora prin campia cu bujori. la capatul acesteia era o casa intradevar modesta. Cei doi intra inauntru. Casa avea 2 camere si o mica bucatarie. Cea mai mare dintre camere avea un fel de covoare pe pereti, o masa de lemn rosu si 3 scaune. Camera mai mica avea doua paturi dua noptiere si ca si in camera precedenta acele covoare dar mai mici. Imperiul Roman s-a asezat pe un scaun din camera mai mare. Intre timp Romania umbla prin casa. Mai exaact pregatea ceva de mancat. Peste o ora Romania vine cu un pahar de vin intr-o mana si cu mancarea in cealalta mana. Le pune pe masa.

-Ti-am adus ceva de mancare.  
-Multumesc. Dar tu nu mananci?  
-Mie nu mie foame...  
Marele Imperiu se uita la el. Era atat de firav si slab. Cum avea el sa se lupte. Avand in vedere unde se afla era putin probabil sa scape viu de unul singur.  
-Mananca si tu! Nu vezi ce slab esti? Cum ai sa rezisti de unul singur?  
Imperiul se hotarase sa faca un luptator din el. Nu parea o cauza pierduta asa ca o incercare poate da roade.

Cu timpul Romania devenea puternic. De doua ori pe zi Imperiul Roman il scotea afara din casa si il invata sa manuiasca sabia si alte arme. Desigur ca l-a invatat si lupta corp la corp deoarece nu o sa aibe mereu arme la el cand o sa fie atacat. Desii micul copil nu avea muschi el avea o minte agera si stia cum, cand si unde sa loveasca.

Cu timpul Imperiul Roman observa ca Romania a pastrat ceva de la Dacia, accentul. Romania nu avea un accent prea accentuat. Nu semana cu ceilalti frati ai sai, nu semana nici cu slavii nici cu tarile germanice. Avea un accent propriu si unic. Limba pe care o vorbea Romania se asemana foarte mult cu cea care o vorbea Imperiul Roman. Foarte putine diferente. Cu toate astea Imperiul stia ca limba pe care o vorbea micul copil o sa fie influentata de limbile slave deoarece era inconjurat numai de slavi.

Anii au trecut. Noi popoare au inceput sa apara in Europa. Imperiul Roman se decide sa plece si sa il lase pe Romania pe cont propriu. Era destul de puternic sa se descurce.  
-Romania vino aici.  
Un baietel venea fugind spre el. Purta un fel de camasa mai ciudata pe care el o numea ie. Era alba si avea un model facut din ata albastra.  
-Ce s-a intamplat?  
-Eu plec. Am sa iti las niste arme ca sa te descurci. Stiu ca nu o sa patesti nimic. Stiu ca ai sa ai un viitor frumos. Imi pare rau ca trebuie sa plec.  
-...Bine...Pa...  
-Pa...  
Si astea fiind zise Imperiul Roman pleca spre vest.

Romania statea pe o piatra uitandu-se la un camp cu flori. Nu era campul rosu de bujori era un camp cu viorele albastre. Deodata auzi ceva din departare. Parea un strigat de bucurie.  
-Iupii! Iupii! Taramul asta de acum e al meu. Am fost prima aici deci e al meu.  
Romania se uita la figura care sarea in sus de bucurie. Se aproprie de ea. Era o fetita imbracata in haine baietesti.  
-Stai mai usor. Taramul asta a fost al bunicului meu de mai bine de 3000 de ani si de vreo 200 de ani e al meu. Ce te face sa crezi ca poti sa il iei asa usor.  
-Cand am ajuns aici nu era nimeni deci e al meu.  
-Dar ma rog pe tine cum te cheama?  
-Ungariaa!  
-Mai incet ca nu sunt surd. Esti cumva din neamul huniilor?  
-Si al maghiarilor!  
-Aha...  
Romania nu putea spune ca era mai mare decat ea. Pareau cam de aceasi varsta. Poate doar o mica diferenta.  
-Da' tu cine esti?  
-Huh...eu sunt Romania.  
-ROMANIA ITI DECLAR RAZBOI!  
-CEEEE?

Nu cred ca sunt greseli "istorice" am incercat sa evit sa folosesc prea multe date istorice deoarece nu eram sigura daca erau bune. La scoala ne invata toata istoria lumii..Mai putin a Romaniei... Oricum continuand singurele greseli posibile in aceasta poveste sunt greselile ortografice deoarece m-am grabit si nu am timp sa corectez. (sau chef) Am sa pun urmatorul capitol ori in noaptea asta ori maine (putin probabil dimineata)


	2. Tradatorii

Multi ani mai tarziu.

Romania era atacat de Imperiul Otoman. Erau atat de putine sanse sa castige. Trebuia sa ceara ajutorul cuiva. Trebuia sa ceara ajutorul cuiva care era destul de aproape de el. Cineva puternic. S-a gandit mult si bine si si-a dat seama ca nu putea cere ajutor decat de la doua persoane. Doua persoane care le ura din toata inima. Dar nu mai avea alta sansa. Daca nu facea asta el avea sa devina un simplu sclav al Imperiului otoman ca si prietenii sai din peninsula Balcanica.

Acum era alta problema. Cum avea sa le ceara ajutor Ungariei si Rusiei? Ungaria avea un motiv sa il ajute pe Romania dar Rusia nu avea nici unul. Rusia putea sa traiasca linistit si daca Romania era in conducerea imperiului Otoman.  
Ungaria in schimb era mereu nelinistita mereu de faptul ca Imperiul Otoman ar putea sa o invinga.

Romania merge incet spre o casa frumusica. In jurul ei erau numai flori. Bate la usa.  
-Cine-i? striga Ungaria.  
-Sunt Romania. Deschide!  
-De ce?

-Vreau sa vorbim despre ceva care e foarte posibil sa te intereseze.  
-Atunci intra usa e deschisa.  
In casa era o fata. Cam dupa infatisare daca era un simplu om puteai zice ca are vreo 12 ani. Avea aceasi inaltime ca si Romania. Fata purta o camasa si niste pantaloni. Parul putin mai lung de umar era prins intr-o coada. In par avea prins un bobocel roz.  
-Despre ce vrei sa vorbim?  
-Sti ca daca Imperiul Otoman ma invinge o sa fie mai aproape de tine. Si in concluzie tu o sa fi urmatoarea sa tinta nu?  
-Cam asa ceva...  
-Pai vezi ca ai motive sa ma ajuti in razboi?  
-Fi serios! Nu mai fi asa zambaret cand ai lucruri importante de zis!  
Intradevar Romania era o fire vesela si amuzanta. Poate fi pe pragul mortii ca el tot ar da cate o replica cu umor si si-ar imprima pe fata un zambet. Asta era un lucru care o irita pe Ungaria. Nu avea nimic cu veselia lui dar cand era vorba de lucruri serioase nu vroia nici sa auda una din replicile spontane ale Romaniei.  
-Deci despre ce razboi e vorba?  
-Pai iar mi-a declarat razboi Imperiul ala nesuferit. Iar eu sunt foarte slab dupa ultimele lupte. Vreau sa iti cer tie ajutorul.  
-Numai mie? Cum crezi ca ne vom descurca?  
-Pai ma gandeam sa ii cer ajutorul si Rusiei...  
-CE?!  
Ungaria stia ca Rusia nu o sa il ajute pe gratis. Rusia nu avea nimic de castigat daca i-ar fi ajutat. Ungaria stia ca Rusia o sa ceara cel mai probabil o parte din Romania. Cel mai probabil Moldova, deoarece era cel mai aproape de el.  
-Stiu! Dar nu mai avem alta sansa.  
Ungaria pur si simplu credea ca Romania stia care sunt riscurile unei aliante cu Rusia. Asa ca nu a mai spus nimic.

Romania se indrepta spre o casa pur si simplu infricosatoare. Era casa la usa si se da inapo cu un pas. Tremura de parca ar fi cazut intr-un rau inghetat si ar fi iesit din apa deabea peste 2 ore.  
Rusia deschide usa.  
-Da?  
-Buna Rusia. As avea si eu o mica rugaminte la tine. Sti... Imperiul Otoman mi-a declarat razboi si eu sunt prea slab ca sa lupt singur. Ungaria a zis ca ma ajuta dar nu cred ca doar noi avem sanse. Ai putea sa ma ajuti in razboi.  
Rusia sta un pic si se gandeste. Stia prea bine ce ii poate iesi de pe urma razboiului. Ii iesea Moldova. Of..Cat de mult dorea el teritoriul acela.  
-Deci ma ajuti?  
-Da.  
Romania sufla usurat. A fost foarte simplu. Sau asa credea el.

Romania se intoarce la casa lui. Deschide un cufar nu prea mare in care se aflau frumos impaturite niste haine. De acolo ia un fel de sacou frumos, mov, o palariuta mica de care era atasata o panglica. Panglica avea culorile tricolorului sau. In alt cufar mai mare se aflau niste arme. De acolo ia o sabie. Pune sabia langa usa de la intrare. Face repede o paine mica si rotunda. Infasura painea intr-o carpa alba pe care o pune intr-un buzunar de la sacou.

Romania statea sub un copac asteptand. Deodata o vede pe Ungaria in costumul sau obisnuit de razboi. Un costum alb cu dungi verzi. Parul ii era prins intr-un coc probabil ca sa nu o deranjeze in timpul luptei. Nu peste multe minute apare Rusia imbracat ca de obicei. Toti trei se pregateau. Deoadata se vedea o umbra. Era Imperiul Otoman. In spatele lui era o armata gigantica.  
In spatele Romaniei Ungariei si Rusiei erau 3 armate. Puteau fi usor deosebiti oamenii unii de altii. Fiecare om avea trasaturi specifice originii poporului. Cei mai bine facuti oameni erau in armata Rusiei. Cei mai increzatori in fortele lor erau in armata Ungariei. Cei mai ageri la minte erau cei din armata Romaniei. A inceput lupta. Lupta a durat mult. Ungaria totusi a venit cu un scop in acest razboi si odata ce si-a atins scopul, care era de a indeparta otomanii cat mai mult de tara ei, ea a plecat. Rusia a ramas.

Sfarsitul razboiului. Romania e fortat sa plateasca tribut imperiului Otoman. Tot Romania e fortat sa dea Moldova Rusiei. Se mai putea intampla ceva rau? Da. Foarte multi oameni din poporul romanesc au murit in batalie. Era pur si simplu un dezastru.

* * *

Nu mai stiu sigur ce razboi a fost. Nu mai stiu nici anul. Stiu doar ca a fost singura lectie la istorie despre Romania... Oricum capitolul urmator cel mai probabil maine. Mici sanse sa il pun in noaptea asta.


	3. Primul Razboi Mondial

Primul razboi mondial

Romania tocmai a intrat in Antanta impreuna cu Italia. Desi amandoua tarile inainte erau cu Puterile Centrale niciunuia nu ii convenea faptul ca Austria avea teritoriu din Italia si Ungaria teritoriu din Romania.

Acest mare razboi a inceput dupa ce Serbia s-a certat cu Austria si Ungaria. Dupa ce si-au declarat razboi Rusia a intrat de partea Serbiei Germania de partea Austriei si tot asa. La inceput cele doua tari latine, Romania si Italia, au preferat sa ramana neutre, dar pana la urma era mai bine sa intre de partea Antantei. Poate pana la urma ar fi castigat teritoriile lor si poate chiar si mai mult.

Romania imbracat intr-un sacou albastru cu obisnuita palarioara de aceasi culoare ca si sacoul si un pistol era pe campul de lupta. Se lupta cu Puterile Centrale. De obicei il ataca Bulgaria, Ungaria Germania sau Austria.  
Acum se lupta cu Germania. Avea un plan. Oamenii lui avea un plan. L-au numit "Ofensiva Flamanda". Totul constata in atacarea fortelor Puterilor Centrale printr-o lovitură de flanc si spate, după traversarea Dunării pe la Flămânda, în timp ce, pe linia principală a frontului armata Romaniei si a Rusiei trebuiau să lanseze o ofensivă spre Cobadin si Kurtbunar. Romania si Rusia erau atenti la fiecare miscare. Orice miscare gresita ar fi putut costa viata pe oamenii lor. Chiar daca in trecut cei doi nu s-au inteles prea bine acum trebuia sa lupte cot la cot.  
Tot palnul ar fi luat in jur de jumate de luna cau chiar o luna. Nimeni nu putea sti sigur. Cand absolut totul mergea perfect vremea le-a stricat tot.  
-Ce facem acum? Toata evolutia noastra aici s-a dus pe apa sambetei... Romania parea chiar descurajat.  
-Pai daca nu vrem sa ne omoram oamenii mai bine renuntam la "Ofensiva Flamanda".  
-Ai dreptate...

Prin renuntarea la acest plan Romania a avut mult de pierdut.  
Zilele urmatoare Romania a avut ogramada de lupte cu Germania. Cat de mult avansase... Si totusi intr-un scurt timp Romania a ajuns inapoi de unde a venit.  
Acum era noapte si statea pe o patura. ar fi trebuit sa se culce ca sa aibe energie sa lupte...Dar era prea trist. Pe zice trece devenea din ce in ce mai slab.  
-De ce oare am intrat in razboiul asta...Daca am sa termin lupta asta viu trebuie sa ii multumesc lui Dumnezeu.  
Totusi motivul pentru care a intrat in razboi era un motiv intemeiat. Vroia sa isi recupereze teritoriul. Teritoriul care ii apartinea de drept.

Razboiul s-a terminat. Romania era pe campul de lupta in timp ce oastea lupta cu vitejie cand cineva care parea ca avea o mana ranita venea fluturand in bilet in mana sanatoasa strigand:  
-S-a terminat razboiul! Antanta a castigat! Am castigat!  
In timp ce a strigat asta a cazut in genunchi cu lacrimi in ochi. Lacrimi de bucurie.  
Romania cand a auzit asta pur si simplu credea ca a murit in lupta si e un vis. Scopul lui in lupta a fost tintit. A castigat razboiul care a fost cel mai crunt razboi care l-a dat vreodata sau care il va da. Cel putin asa credea el. Nu avea de unde sa stie ca peste 21 de ani avea sa inceapa al doilea razboi mondial.

Conferinta de Pace de la Paris  
Toate tarile stateau intr-o sala mare care in mijloc avea o masa lunga cu multe scaune. Pe scaune stateau cei care au fost in Antanta. La masa era un spatiu fara scaune unde statea cei din Puterile Centrale in picioare.  
-Deci presupun ca stim de ce ne aflam aici. Ne-am intalnit aici ca sa dam tuturor rasplata pentru munca depusa in razboi respectiv pentru cei care stau acum in picioare sa le dam "pedeapsa"  
Acestea fiind zise Franta ii face un semn Angliei sa ii dea niste hartii. Angla scoate hartiile dintr-o valiza si ii le inmaneaza Frantei care se duce la cei din Puterile Centrale.  
-Trebuie sa semnati aceste hartii. Odata semnate tarile Antantei o sa isi primeasca teritoriul care ii apartinea in trecut.  
Nimeni nu a scos nici un sunet. Toti au semnat aproape rusinati de situatia in care se aflau. Pana la urma cine nu ar fi. Deabea dupa ce s-a terminat razboiul si au pierdut si-au dat seama ca au provocat multe rele doar din cauza unei mici neintelegeri. Ei au provocat moartea a milioane de oameni doar din cauza unei banalitati.

Romania ajunge acasa. Era in culmea fericirii. Isi recastigase tot teritoriul. In mod normal ar face o petrecere in pijamale impreuna cu toti prieteni sai dar dupa un razboi atat de obositor singurul lucru care si-l dorea era sa stea cateva luni sa se relaxeze in vechea casuta pe care doar in urma cu 5 sau 6 ani a parasit-o. In anul 1914 Castelul Peles a fost construit si Romania s-a mutat in el. Era un castel frumos printre munti dar uneori prefera mai mic mica cascioara de langa campul cu bujori. Padurea care era acum foarte multe secole o padure tanara acum era una dintre cele mai batrane. Copacii era foarte inalti. Aproape ca nu le vedeai varful. Romania isi ia un pistol la el pentru siguranta si pleaca. Chiar daca razboiul s-a terminat era mai bine sa fie sigur ca era aparat.

* * *

Cred ca mi-a luat o ora jumate sa fac acest capitol. Pur si simplu nu am avut inspiratie. Cred ca am sa sar peste al doilea razboi mondial. Umatorul capitol va fi despre caderea comunismului. Cel mai probabil maine.


	4. Poate un nou inceput

Caderea comunismului.

Romania statea in camera sa la lumina unei lumanari. Avea lumina electrica foarte rar. Scria ceva pe o foaie dupa care o pune intr-un plic. Pune pe plic un timbru si scrie adresa la care trebuie sa ajunga scrisoarea. Era adresa presedintelui lui. Era inca o o scrisoare prin care ii cerea sa plece de la conducerea tarii. A mai trimis zeci astfel de scrisori. Dar se pare ca nu a citit nici una din ele. Daca nu avea sa primeasca nici un raspuns nici la asta avea sa se duca la el. Asta ar fi insemnat o cearta. Si Romania nu isi dorea asta. Poate seful sau avea sa se infurie si sa pedeapseasca pe locuitorii tarii. Nimic nu era sigur.

A trecut o saptamana de cand a trimis scrisoarea. S-a decis sa mearga si sa faca dreptate. Sa ceara demisia lui. Tara era din ce in ce mai saraca. Tot ce se producea pe teritoriul tarii era vandut pentru a acoperii datoriile. Datoriile acelea s-au format pentru a construi si a cumpara niste chestii inutile care acum nu prea aduceau nici un profit. Romania era obligat mereu sa vina intr-un costum gri atunci cand mergea la seful sau. "Asta in curand se va schimba...Mai devreme sau mai tarziu..." gandi Romania.

Romania intra aproape nervos intr-un birou. Se pune in fata sefului sau si bate in masa care ii despartea.  
-Gata! Faci ceva bun sau in curand am sa te omor cu mainile mele. Oamenii aproape mor de foame si pe tine nu te intereseaza! Oamenii nu au bani. Traiesc cu o amarata de paine care o castiga dupa ore intregi de munca obositoare!  
-Cum vrei sa aiba mai mult? Tara are datorii de platit. Datoariiile trebuie platite! Dupa ce le platim...  
El nu mai apuca sa termine propozitia ca Romania sare.  
-Dupa ce le platim facem rost de alte datorii nu? Hai mai lasa-ma! Ai sa vezi tu!  
Si cu asta Romania pleca cu pasi apasati spre iesirea din birou. Deshide usa pleaca dar nu inainte sa tranteasca saraca usa cu o forta uimitoare.

Romania era inapoi in camera sa ascultand radioul. Spunea ceva ca seful sau ar fi plecat cu un elicopter. Ah.. Romania era atat de nervos. Cat isi dorea sa aibe ocazia sa tina in mana pistolul care avea sa il omoare pe omul ala care a distrus toata tara. Romania incerca in zadar sa comunice cu cei care erau de partea lui. Toti erau disperati in cautarea omului caruia ii se pregatea in secret moartea. Deodata cineva intra rapid in camera si lasa o scrisoare.  
-Multumesc...  
Romania deschide scrisoarea. Era de la cineva care lupta cu el. Un politician care se prefacea ca e prietenul presedintelui dar defapt el ii dorea moartea. In scrisoare scria sa vina la un anumit loc. O inchisoare. Cica l-ar fi gasit pe presedinte. Romania isi lua un sacou rosu. Rosu ca sangele care avea sa se verse in acea seara. O palariuta la fel de rosie cu obinuita panglica tricolora. Deschide un sertar in care se aflau multe pistoale. I-a un pistol frumos neatins. Parea a fi de cea mai buna calitate. Romania isi pune pistolul intr-un buzunar si pleaca cu un elicopter. Elicopterul a fost trimis de cel care a trimi si scrisoarea.

Ajuns acolo el intra in cladirea inchisorii care arata cu adevarat sumbru. Acolo vede pe cel care vroia sa-l omoare. Scoate pistolul si il indreapta asupra sefului lui. El vroia doar pe el sa il impuste. Membrii familiei lui aveau sa fie impuscati de cine o vrea. Deodata se aude un zgomot foarte puternic. In secunda doi putin fum iesea din pistolul care era in mana Romaniei. Presedintele era mort.  
-Ti-am zis doar ca ai sa vezi tu...  
Romania isi aseza palaria si aseza un zambet pe fata lui. De acum nimeni nu mai avea sa sufere.

Romania ajuns inapoi se uita in calendar era 25 decembrie. Era prima zi de Craciun. Acesta avea sa fie pe de o parte un Craciun foarte fericit deoarece a scapat de ce era mai rau si pe o parte un Craciun groaznic deoarece chiar in aceasta zi sfanta el a omorat e cineva. Romania era un crestin in toata regula.

Anul Nou  
Romania statea pe unul din balcoanele castelului. Analiza intamplarile din anul acest care s-au intamplat in lume. Multe tari au iesit de sub comunism. Inafara de Romania toate celalalte tari au iesit din comunism printr-un mod pasnic. Dar celalate tari nu traiau atat de rau. Celalate tari nu au trebuit sa isi impuste presedintele pentru a iesi de la conducerea tarii. Acum era un fapt pierdut. Ceea ce conta e ca acum totul a trecut. Romania si poporul roman aveau sa traieasca o viata ma buna. Acum nu mai avea nimic rau sa se intample. Acum Romania avea doar de refacut tara. De a o transforma intr-o tara puternica. De a o transforma intr-o tara model. Cine stie.. Poate in cativa ani avea sa intre in UE... Daca va munci va reusi tot ce isi propune.

* * *

Scuza-ti ca a durat atat de mult sa pun acest capitol...Urmatorul capitol o sa fie despre Viata Romaniei in ziua de azi. Cred ca il pun cam dimineata. (la mine dimineata inseamna ora 1 pm)


	5. Fiecare zi e la fel

Prezent

In ultimi ani viata Romaniei nu s-a schimbat aproape deloc. Cand se uita la televizor observa ca stirile sunt mereu rele. Niciodata nu poate sa vada ceva pozitiv la televizor. Cand se uita pe net observa ca toate celalalte tari au ceva rau de spus despre el... Deobicei nu ii baga in seama. Stia ca acele lucruri nu erau adevarate.  
In ultimul timp Romania observa o cearta intre Ucraina si Rusia. Era ceva despre niste teritoriul. Pe Romania nu prea il interesa ce se intampla. Singurul lucru care il speria ii era ca Rusia sa nu cumva sa vrea teritoriul Moldovei.  
-Moldova vino un pic aici.  
Romania striga intr-un ton destul de serios.  
-Da?  
-Te rog frumos sa imi spui daca Rusia incearca sa ia ceva de la tine ma anunti. Nu am sa las asa ceva sa se intample ai inteles?  
-Da.  
Dupa aceasta Moldova pleca iar ca sa se joace.  
In general Romania nu vroia sa se bage in cearta celor doi dar nu putea totusi sa nu o ajute pe Ucraina. La inceput cand s-a format aceasta cearta Romania i-a zis Ucrainei sa nu isi trimita soldatii raniti la spitalele ei si sa ii trimita la spitalele lui. Exista totusi pericolul ca in spitalele ei ranitii sa fie omorati. Romania ar fi vrut sa o ajute mai mult dar nu putea. De restul se ocupa Polonia care incearca sa convinga celalalte tari sa o primeasca in diferite aliante.

Romania nu era cea mai saraca tara dar nici cea mai bogata. Nu era vina lui era vina sefilor lui. De fiecare data cand Romania citea un ziar se uita uimit cum alimentele pot avea un pret foarte mare in timp ce salariile scadeau si scadeau. El nu putea face nimic in privinta asta. Putea doar sa spere ca intr-o zi totul v-a fi mai bine.  
Desigur ca prezentul nu s-a schimbat prea mult fata de trecut. Certele cu Ungaria erau zilnice. Deja era un obicei ca undeva pe la orele dupamiezii sa inceapa o cearta lunga de cateva ore.  
De Bulgaria nu avea prea multe lucruri rele de spus. Bulgaria ii era coleg de respingere. Amandoi erau mereu respinsi din anumite lucruri. Si mereu de aceleasi tari...  
Moldova e fratiorul mai mic al Romaniei. Amadoi vor unirea dar nici unul nu se grabeste. Cel putin Romania vrea sa ii mai creasca economia pentru a putea ajuta si pe Moldova.  
Cu Serbia nu avea nimic de impartit. Se salutau politicos la conferinte mai schimbau niste pareri si dupaia fiecare isi vedea de treaba lui.

In unele seri Romania se uita la televizor la meciuri de fotbal. Este un mare fan al acestui sport. Echipa lui nationala era destul de buna. Nu cea mai buna dar buna. Au fost cateva meciuri memorabile in care echipa lui a castigat contra altor echipe mai puternice.  
Cand era vorba de Jocurile Olimpice Romania avea cateva medalii putea sa se planga.  
Romaniei ii placea sa citeasca poezi si romane. Avea o camera in care se aflau carti bine alese. In fiecare saptamana citea cel putin 3 carti. In domeniul desenului nu se putea declara un pictor rau. Uneori din pura lipsa de ocupatie incepea sa mai deseneze ceva. Deobicei erau peisaje din natura.

In unele zile se plictisea atat de tare si nu isi gasea nimic de facut incat isi suna 2-3 prieteni si iesea in oras la un pahar de vin, sau alteori chiar bere. Acest gen de zile se dovedeau a fi cele mai amuzante deoarce glumele si bancurile nu incetau sa se opreasca. Bancurile preferate ale Romaniei erau cele cu unguri. Romania pur si simplu iubea bancuri gen: Cum dai jos un ungur din copac? Simplu. Ii tai funia . Sau bancurile in care un roman se dovedea mai inteligent decat un ungur. Unul din bancurile lui preferate fiind :Un tip intra intr-un magazin:

- As dori si eu niste gulas

Vanzatorul:

- Sunteti ungur?

Asta se enerveaza:

- Si daca ceream strudel ma intrebai daca sunt neamtz, daca ceream pui Sichuan ma intrebai daca sunt chinez, sau daca ceream pizza trebuia sa fi fost italian?!

- Aaaa, nu

- Si atunci de ce ma intrebi daca-s ungur pentru ca am comandat gulas?

- Pentru ca aici e magazin de electronice.  
Desigur ca evita sa spuna bancurile acestea in preajma Ungariei. Acest gen de bancuri iar fi creat vanatai pe tot corpul si poate chiar un bilet dus spre spital.

In general viata Romaniei era la fel zilnic. Rareori se intampla ceva diferit.

* * *

Imi pare foarte rau ca acest capitol este atat de lung si plictisitor dar am racit si pur si simplu nu am inspiratie. Ma doare atat de tare capul ca nici nu pot sa mai gandesc limpede. Oricum momentan beau litri intregi de ceai si ma rog ca pana miercuri sa imi treaca raceala. Intorcandu-ne la oile noastre va anunt ca miercuri am sa postez o poveste ceva mai lunga si pana miercuri nu mai postez nimic. De ce miercuri? Pentru ca : My birthday...  
Multumesc mult celor care citesc povestile mele :*


End file.
